Galactic Battles
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Deep down in space, an evil villain plans to take over the universe with his alien robot army made up of abducted kids. When he captures the princess of the galaxy, nine unlikely friends must band together to save her, defeat the villain, and save all of space.
1. Prologue

**Hiya everyone! It's December! You know what that mean!**

 **MC: Time for another story.**

 **Yeah, and it's also... CHRISTMAS TIME! (Plays Mariah Carey's 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' in the background as snow falls)**

 **MC: The most joyful time of the year.**

 **And a great time of the year to write a brand new story! MC, care to remind our readers of a summary for this new tale?**

 **MC: Well all I know is that it'll take place in Space, and all our friends will be in it and it will be epic.**

 **So you can tell that this won't be holiday themed at all. But I'm sure we'll throw a reference in there somewhere. But now, before we get on with the story, I want to say something regarding our Halloween story. Right now, we're kinda stumped on how to end it, so it may take a while before we update it. But Peter's story is complete and will be posted, and we will get the story completed... hopefully before the year is over**

 **MC: Hopefully..**

 **Yeah, so with that said, let's get this show on the road!**

 **Disclaimer: We... own... NOTHING! But our OC's. You should know this by now.**

Prologue

It was all dark, and quiet. Nothing around for thousands of miles. The stars were gleaming in the darkness, as the planets rotated around the sun. Comets flew by, and asteroids floated around.

All seemed rather peaceful within the reaches of space.

That is... until we see a huge fortress like ship come into view, moving at a modest place. It looked very futuristic, as we go inside the ship to see guards and soldiers all around. That's when we go to the main room... the throne room.

And sitting upon the throne, was some kind of twelve year old boy, who looked fierce, wearing a black jumpsuit, and he was staring at a screen. And what was on that screen you may ask?

Well, it was his trusted guard, "Sir, we have managed to capture more children for the transformation of the army..."

The figure smirked venomously as he chuckled, "Excellent.."

"There are a total of 101 so far in our grasp."

The figure in walked up from his throne and made this order, "That number isn't enough, we need more children for our plan of a full scale invasion across the galaxies to be fulfilled. Spread out and find more children, and capture them."

"Very well... Master Blake."

With that, the screen went dark. And the figure, who we now know is Blake, he smirked as he walked towards the window and looked out it, at all of the planets in rotation. If only the beings within those worlds knew of his master plan at work...

He chuckled again as he spoke, "Very soon, all of this will be mine."

With that, he let out a maniacal laughter, one that could be echoed all across the fortress... and the whole galaxy.

 **Wow...**

 **MC: That was a short one..**

 **Well, it was just the prologue/intro.**

 **MC: Oh right.**

 **Next chapter, we will meet with some familiar friends.**

 **MC: In space style.**

 **Yep, so we'll see you guys later! And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the characters

**We're back! With the first official chapter of this story**

 **MC: And it'll be a little longer this time.**

 **Yep, and include the introduction of our friends. Note that this takes place in an alternate universe from the other stories, so in this one, our friends haven't even met yet.**

 **MC: Though the familiar groupings will still be the same.**

 **Yeah, so without further to do, enjoy!**

 **MC: But remember, we only own our respective OCs.**

Chapter 1: Enter the characters!

The galaxies were made up of three different kingdoms. The Enchancia Way, Matrixia, and the Ultra Galaxia. And each one of them was very special for a very good reason.

The Enchancia way was ruled by King Roland the Infinity. He was a very respectful King, keeping peace across his Kingdom and ensuring wonderful lives for those who lived within the galaxy. By his side was his beautiful wife, Queen Miranda, and their three children, Sofia, Amber, and James. Together they were one happy family.

Today, the three royal children decided to take a ride around space. They were on their way towards the planet of Pluto, to collect ice crystals (Amber's idea). Of course, on the way there. She felt very hasty and a bit paranoid, because James was the one flying the ship. And that's the one problem Amber always had, because... well, it's James. Even though he was a great pilot (Not to mention taking classes for it), he sometimes can go pretty wild while flying, and take life threatening chances. No, seriously. He really does!

Right now, he was riding through an asteroid ring, but the girls tried to ignore it as Sofia spoke, "I can't wait until we find more crystals."

"If we can make it alive." Amber replied.

"Come on Amber, don't be so negative. I've flown through these Asteroid fields dozens of times before." James told his twin.

"Yeah... when we weren't with you!"

"Right.. Look, the point is. I'm a great pilot, and you'll see what I mean when I get us to Pluto without any trouble. At least Sofia trusts me, right Sofia?"

Sofia nodded, "Of course I do, James." She then secretly looked away with a look of concern. Suddenly, James did a flip as he flew out of the asteroid belt, and straight towards Pluto at full speed.

"Woo! Pluto, here we come!" James said, giving the ship more speed.

In milliseconds, they made it to the planet as they landed. James was energized, Sofia was glad they made it finally, while Amber was holding on to her seat for dear life. This was something she was afraid of. "Well, we made it!" James spoke.

"Now to find those crystals." Sofia added.

As for Amber, she just quickly got out of the ship and sighed in relief, "Thank goodness we're alive..."

And so as our three friends began to search the planet, looking for any signs of crystals, we then go out to space again as we see another little ship flying around the galaxy. This time, they were still little pirates. Their names were Jake, Izzy, and Cubby. And together, they were members of the Space Pirate Academy.

Jake acted as the leader, Izzy was the one with the skills, and Cubby was the navigator. Though they're friends now, when they all first met. They all had serious problems with each other at the start. But that's not important right now, for now, they all want to explore the galaxy... and maybe even fight evil robots.

Suddenly, we hear Jake saying to his friends, "Alright, crew. It's time to find adventure once again."

"You think we'll find evil robots this time?" Cubby asked.

"Maybe not. But something is bound to happen." Izzy replied.

With that, the crew zoomed through space, where they flew past the moon. Speaking of which, something was indeed on the moon right now. As we head closer into it, we can see two people having a laser fight... of fun.

"Try and get me, Shawn!" Said a boy with red hair and green jumpsuit. "Right behind you!" A man with brown hair, and blue jumpsuit replied, shooting a laser from behind, striking the boy. "Gotcha!"

The boy in green groaned, "No fair! You sneaked up on me!"

"Well.. that's why they call me the silent one."

"You mean they _used_ to call you the silent one..."

Indeed, that much was true. Because these two weren't just ordinary people, 10 years ago they were once part of an organization. A criminal organization to be exact. They were some of the top class thieves, stealing very important files and information to help the organization launch a counter strike at their enemies across the galaxies. However though, during their last mission, when they were assigned to steal important top weaponry secrets, their plan backfired.

How you ask? Well let's turn back the clock and find out.

"Why did you have to make such loud noises, and get us caught?" Peter asked Shawn bitterly as they took a break from their game.

"Me make loud noises?! Come on Peter for the last time, it was an accident." Shawn said just as bitterly.

"Yeah, like it was an 'accident' when we shot the mayor, and killed him."

"But you were the one that had the gun, with the trigger on your finger."

"But you were the one who had the taser gun and tased him before I shot him."

"I was panicked, I didn't know what to do!"

"And look where we are now! Fugitives for ten years, running away from the authorities."

Peter was right, as the two had been running away from the law because of their crime mishap. Now they're left to hide from others in isolation, always continuing on the run from justice for a crime they never meant to commit on purpose. And they have been living on the Moon now for about 4 long years.

Well, more like jumping from planet to planet, but you know what I mean.

Peter then smirked, "But we're going to get revenge, you know. We're gonna make a big comeback. And we'll start... with the Ultra Galaxia."

Shawn smirked as well, "Right. We just need to figure out how were gonna do it."

Peter then pulled out a bag full of weapons, "I'm way ahead of you on that one. I think a robbery and hostages situation is in order. You remember the beautiful princess Zara, right?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm saying that... we take the princess and hold her captive, and tell the king that Zara will die if he doesn't surrender all the money he has, and all the secrets of the galaxy..."

Shawn was a bit stunned at that plan, but then smirked as Peter took out a dangerous laser gun. "You are one crazy kid, you know that." He said.

"I know..." Peter answered slyly...

Shawn chuckled, and Peter chuckled back. A few seconds later, their chuckling turned into soft laughter. And then, the laughter became louder, loud enough to be heard across portions of the cosmos within a two miles range.

On another part of the galaxy, we see the kingdom of Matrixia, it was a very Magical galaxy to say the least. And the ruler there was the beautiful princess Willow... She was very kind, helpful, generous, but most of all... a very brave princess.

Currently, she was going exercising in the gym room. A daily routine she had. It was to help her build up her muscles easily, and she called it, 'No Gravity Exercising', since the gravity was off, so she was basically floating.

You would think it would be tricky, but it's actually not. It's actually pretty fun. Once you get the hang of it of course, plus she had a reason for doing this kind of exercise every day. It was basically a hobby for her. Suddenly, a beeping went off.

"Exercise over." Said a voice.

Willow sighed as she pressed a button, releasing the gravity, as she took her footing among the floor again as she swipes off her sweat from her head. "Well, another day of a good workout." She sighed as she grabbed a bottle of water.

Meanwhile... we come to the most powerful kingdom. The Ultra Galaxia...

And there was a reason it was the most powerful kingdom...

Because it was the biggest of all three of the kingdoms in the galaxy. As well as housing the most powerful fighting organization of truth and justice in history. There was the almighty king of the kingdom, his beautiful queen, and their sixteen year old daughter, Zara.

Right now, the king and queen were preparing to depart for a very important trip, and were leaving Zara in charge of the fortress.

"I don't think Zara's ready to be queen. She's just a baby." The queen told the king, who scoffed.

"Nonsense my dear, she's been preparing for this moment for years now. I am sure she is ready to handle such a task in our absence."

Meanwhile, Zara herself was in her room, combing her hair, "I do wonder what it's like being a queen..."

She thought this would be a very exciting challenge for her, but she was aware that it would not be easy. As finishing her hair, she walked out of her room, and greeted her parents, "You'll be back in two weeks, right?" She asked.

"That is correct, so I entrust that you shall take good care of this fair Kingdom while we're gone." Said the king.

"I will, Dad." She smiled.

The queen gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Please be careful, baby. And if there's an emergency, you know how to contact us."

"Right, Mom."

That's when a servant came in, "Your highness', the ship is here. Best get going. The travel is four days longs after all."

"Of course."

With that, the royal couple bid their daughter goodbye, as they boarded the ship. As for Zara, once her parents were out of her viewing sight, she walked down the hall, and to one of the viewing screens. She typed in a code, and a certain princess appeared on screen.

"Zara! Have they left yet?" Willow asked.

Zara nodded, "Yep! I have the fortess all to myself! How about a race on our space scooters?"

"You're on!"

So as Zara prepares for her fun, Willow did the same, and soon enough, both girls were riding around on their scooters, all across the castle, and boy were they having a rocking fun time.

In fact... all of our friends were having a good time...

 **Well, there goes our main characters.**

 **MC: Who would have guessed that Peter and Shawn in this story would be fugitives.**

 **Hey, it was your idea.**

 **MC: Oh. Right.. *Chuckles***

 **So next chapter, we'll focus a little more on our villain.**

 **MC: Yep..**

 **So until then! We shall see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please!**


	3. Chapter 2: The villains plan

**Hiya, folks! We're back!**

 **MC: With a brand new chapter for you all to read.**

 **This time, we're gonna focus on Blake, and get a little insight to his evil plan.**

 **MC: I know Nellie.**

 **Yep! Now... enjoy!**

 **(Update: 5/1/2016) I apologize for the delay on this story. Things have happened. But we're trying to get back on track. :)**

 **Disclaimer:... You already know.**

Chapter 2: The villain's plan

Deep within the chambers beneath his Throne room, Blake smirked as he walked through the brig, looking inside the cells... where there were many frightened children, locked inside, all practically scared stiff.

The villain chuckled as he stopped in front of a cell with a few children who seemed to be age five. "Look at you all, cowering on the floor like scared stiff chickens."

The younglings whimpered as the scooted away. Blake chuckled again, "That's what I thought."

He continued to walk down the hall, until he stopped in front of a cell with a few kids his own age. "As for you children, you're just as bad as those 5 year old's."

"What are you gonna do to us?" Asked a twelve year old girl.

"All in good time children." Was all he said before walking away.

"You don't scare me!" Called another female voice.

Blake frowned as he turned back away, and took out a laser gun, causing the children to gasp and scream with fright. The villain then menacing walked towards the cell that held the girl who dared to call him out. "Care to speak out of term again?!" He demanded.

The girl, about age eleven with brown hair in a side ponytail and fair skin, glared back at her captor, "Why I'd be glad too! I said... You. Don't. Scare. ME."

Blake glared at her in silence... before chuckling as he put away his gun, suddenly, he unlocked the door, opened it, and roughly grabbed the girl (Who's name is Loretta by the way), and dragged her away. This scared the other children, who pleaded and begged for Blake not to hurt Loretta.

Because whenever Blake dragged a child out of his or her cell, that child often came back bruised and battered.

Blake then said this to Loretta as he dragged her out, "I'll have to teach you what happens to those who smack talk me."

Ten minutes later...

Blake dragged Loretta back into her cell, and threw her back in roughly. She was all bruised up and petrified now, as Blake glared at her, "Hope you've learned your lesson."

She only glared at him in response, now she really loathed Blake.

As for the villain, he turned to the rest of the hostages, and gave them a deadly warning, "Let that be a warning to all of you, make fun of me behind my back. And there shall be dire consequences."

With that, he walked away, as Loretta continue to glare, "Don't you worry... we will escape this heck hole..."

The villain then walked down the hall, out of the dungeon, and back to his throne... where he looked at some armor hanging on the wall. And he keeps making that same sadistic smile every time he sees the armor on the wall.

For one day... he would use that armor.

And use it to finally take over the entire galaxy.

With that, he walked out again, to check on the progress of the kidnapping, "So, what's the status so far. Give me your full report." He asked.

"Well, we have managed to capture at least 200 more children." Said one of his guards. Blake just smirked at the progress, and then gave out this order, "Have them brought to base, and prepare them for immediate mind control."

The guard nodded as he walked away.

As for Blake, he proceeded forward to a vision screen, where he touched it to look at visions of space. One particular scene caught his eye... Sofia, Amber, and James on Pluto. "Well, well. Now what do we have here?"

He chuckled as he heard Amber complaining about a stain on her dress, suddenly, he pulled up another visual, and frowned when he saw Jake, Izzy, and Cubby...

Apparently he knows a lot about those three, especially Jake... these two were bitter rivals in the Space Pirate Academy, before Blake had gotten kicked out. And to this day, he believes that Jake was the one that got him kicked out and robbed of his dream.

He pulled up another screen, and saw Peter and Shawn sneaking around. He seemed to recognized them as the two fugitives who killed the mayor. "Hold on, is that who I think it is?!"

Blake looked more closely, and realized it WAS the two fugitives who killed the mayor.

Peter Pan and Shawn K.

Blake chuckled, he's quite familiar with their criminal records and what they managed to steal over the years, they could be rather useful to him. The villain smirked as he zoomed in on them, and chuckled. He noticed that their location was Earth's moon. They weren't very far from him at this point, so he could just catch them easily.

However, it wouldn't be easy. Because he heard that these two were very clever criminals. But of course, if that was the case, then they really could prove to be very helpful to him.

For now, the villain decided to check up on his... minions... again...

But it wasn't the abducted children... these were something... different. Blake walked to a darker spot of his ship, and looked at a cell... full of green little... pigs?

Blake smirked as they all stared up at their leader with loyalty, as he took out some popcorn, "Feeding time."

He then threw the food into the cell, were all of the pigs started fighting over it. Blake chuckled as he stared at his pets, speaking to them, "That's my good set of warrior piglets, soon you shall be ready for war."

Meanwhile, we catch up with Willow and Zara, who has taken their race to outside in space. Willow was currently leading at the moment, but Zara wasn't too far behind, "I'm not gonna let you win again!" She said.

The Matrixia princess laughed, "Wanna bet!"

Meanwhile, at the same time, Peter and Shawn decided to take a ride on their space boards, cruising around, "Okay Peter, since this was your plan for us to climb back to the top of the crime spree. How should we make this work?" Shawn asked.

"Simple. The king and queen are out of galaxy right now, so Zara will be all alone..." Peter answered with an evil smirk.

"And?"

"And, since she's be in charge, we have a higher chance of capturing her!"

"I don't understand Peter, what if she is just as powerful and smart as her parents are? That's the only reason crime had been severely decreased in that galaxy." Shawn pointed out.

Peter only snorted, "As if! Princesses are weak and helpless. That's what also makes it easier for us to kidnap her. And besides, when we do, crime will rise again in the Ultra Galaxia!"

"Good point."

With that, the two fugitives made their way towards a green vine like unknown planet... exact where the two princesses were headed. Little did they know that they were in for quite an encounter...

At that time, Zara was in the lead, while Willow was close behind, "I'm gonna win this time!" She sang song.

Willow giggled, but since the girls were distracted, they didn't see what was in front of them. Same for Peter and Shawn as they sped through the vine trees. Although the two girls got through with no problem at all, the two boys were having a bit of trouble, which eventually threw them off course... and straight into the girls, knocking all of them down to the ground.

With a sickening thud like landing in the process.

All four of them sat up rubbing their heads, as Willow opened her eyes, "That was a doozy of a landing."

"No kidding..." Zara agreed.

The girls looked at who was in front of them, and gasped, "Wait... you boys look familiar."

Peter and Shawn groaned, when Peter looked up and saw the girls staring at him and Shawn, "Shawn... it's the princess of the Ultra Galaxia... and with her is the princess of Matrixia." He whispered

Suddenly, he began to smirk, "Well what do you know... two princesses... that means double the hostages."

Shawn then realized what he meant, and began to smirk also, immediately the two got to their feet and pulled out laser guns, pointing them at the princesses heads. "Alright you two, hands in the air! Or we'll blast your heads in."

The girls then began to scoot away, "It is you!" Zara concluded.

"Who?" Willow asked.

"The two fugitives who killed the mayor..."

"Uh oh..."

The princesses attempted to make a run for it, but the two boys grabbed them, placing their hands behind their backs, trapping them. "Hey! Let us go!" Zara demanded, "You don't want any trouble with my Dad!"

Peter scoffed, "But your Daddy isn't here, princess."

Zara frowned in response, knowing that he was right. "Um... what are you gonna do to us?" Willow asked.

Peter and Shawn looked at each other before smirking again, "Got some rope on ya Shawn?" He asked his partner.

Shawn digs into his pocket and manages to pull out a set of very long thick ropes, and replies to Peter. "I'm way ahead of you on this one Peter."

So using the thick ropes from his pocket, Shawn K. and Peter tie up both Willow and Zara right tight. With the rope covering them up their entire body, with only their head still showing.

"There, that should keep those two in place for a while." Shawn replied, wiping his hands after working on tying them up.

"Yeah. Now this should make things easier for us to make our comeback plan."

"What comeback plan?" Willow asked.

"Yeah. With you two tied up at the moment, will go on and infiltrate your kingdom's most top secret base and steal documents and files of the universe's most deadliest weapon. The XZ-99 Eliminator." Peter explained.

Zara gasped, "If you take that weapon, one pull of the trigger, and you could wipe out the entire universe! Don't do it!"

Shawn chuckled, "That's the whole reason why we're going to steal those blueprints."

"And there's not a thing you girls can do about this..." Peter added.

This was a very serious situation for the girls, as they struggled to escape, but the rope was far too tight, there was no way they were going to break out of it. The criminals then pulled on the ropes and pulled the girls over their shoulders. Willow over Peter's, and Zara over Shawn's, "Wait! Where are you taking us?" Zara asked.

"Someplace where you can't warn anyone about our plans, or try to get away." Shawn simply answered.

"In other words... your new home." Peter answered to add on to that.

Later, the girls found themselves tied to a tree, but from the actual inside of the tree itself. This is no joke! They're really tied to the tree, inside of it. As for Peter and Shawn, "That should keep those two occupied. I'm still surprised you managed to tied them up to tree, from inside the tree itself." Shawn said to Peter, who just smirked.

"For now, let's just find those blueprints." Peter told them, before looking around, "But first... let's see what we can find on this planet..."

"Hopefully some good new gear, I heard that base is heavily guarded by some of the most well trained guards within this galaxy." Shawn commented. "Which would probably explain the lack of crime around here for many years."

Peter smirked as the two of them began to leave.

As for the girls, they felt completely crushed from within the tree, and there was a huge lack of oxygen from in there. But they knew one thing... they knew how to escape...

 **Wow...**

 **MC: Peter and Shawn have already made their marks from the gecko.**

 **You mean the get go.**

 **MC: Oh right.**

 **But don't worry, the girls will escape. But how? Well, we'll just have to find out later.**

 **MC: Yeah.**

 **So until then! We shall see you guys later...**


End file.
